Changing & Conclusions
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: In which, Austin and Ally must step into the next chapter of their lives but fearing change may hold them back. One-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die!


**Changing &amp; Conclusions**

**In which, Austin and Ally must step into the next chapter of their lives but fearing change may hold them back. One-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly** **obsessed minds!**

"Right! So that's everything! I suggest we head to the car quickly before we get trapped in traffic." Trish spoke authoritatively, looking up at Austin and Ally, having just ensured they had the necessities due to the checklist on her clipboard.

She had matured vastly over these past few years, maintaining two jobs without much fault.

One of those jobs concluded yesterday.

Ally and Dez both nodded in agreement, aiming to exit the practice room before halting when they came to notice that the blond haired rockstar had not made a move to follow the three.

"You coming Austin." Ally asked, her voice quivering as the conclusion drew forever nearer. It was within their sight, within their grasp.

"Yeah. Just." he paused briefly, coughing to clear the huskiness that swept his voice. "Just give me a minute." The trio nodded solemnly before exiting the practice, leaving the blond to ponder on his thoughts.

He glanced around, absorbing every last detail of the room he had grown so accustomed to. The room that held so many memories. It seemed weird now, the vicinity being stripped bare of the usual ornaments and items that littered the room. An unexplainable happiness washed over him as his husky hazel irises landed on the piano, tucked elegantly away into the corner.

He propped himself against the door jam, his arm resting above his head, his position casual as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, unable to tare his gaze away from the blue room before him.

He lifted his hazel irises to the heavens, attempting to stem the tears that threatened to trail from his eyes.

He was so lost in his thoughts he had not heard his beautiful brunette girlfriend climb the stairs. In fact, he remained blissful unaware of his girlfriends presence until her petit, soft hand slipped delicately into the hand that hung limp at his side, intertwine their fingers together as they had done on countless occasions. However Austin still marvelled at the butterfly soaring, head spinning and nerve tingling the simple action elicited.

He turned his head to gaze down at her a warming smile adorning his face, but the sadness captured in the depths of his irises proved overwhelming. Ally sent him a smile in return before turning to face the room, him imitating her.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Ally whispered, tears glistening her orbs.

The blond nodded absentmindedly.

"I can't believe we have to say goodbye to this." Austin muttered, Ally imitated his previous action, nodding absentmindedly, however her lower lip quivered as the tears glided down her cheeks, the droplets glimmering, capturing the moonlight.

Austin noticed and instantaneously sweeped Ally into a hug, embracing her petit body like glass, one hand cupping the back of her head, stroking her caramel tresses, the other appendage circled her shoulders, resting on her shoulder blade.

"Hey. It's gonna be alright okay? Come on now. Shhhh. There, there baby, don't cry." He whispered soothingly against her caramel curls. The tremble of his musky breath undulating her honeyed hair.

"Everything's going to change." Ally breathed, her melodic, tender voice rippling with the weight of emotion.

"Hey, Ally." Austin spoke, pulling himself away from their embrace, his voice breathing with tender authority. He noticed her intent gaze focused on the carpet lying beneath their feet. "Look at me Ally." He demanded quietly, his fingers curling underneath her chin, guiding her breathtaking irises to his. "Some things will change Ally. But think to when we first met. Can you tell me you haven't changed? I haven't changed? But I promise you Ally, we'll change together." He spoke in a voice of humming sincerity, utter devotion and irrevocable love. It encompassed his entire being, glimmering in the chasm of his passionate hazel orbs.

"I promise to love you forever Austin as I can never even imagine loving anyone but you." Ally said, the emotion decorating his body reflecting in her harmonic voice.

"I love you too Ally, with every fragment of my heart." They beamed at each other, briefly allowing their minds to ponder on how lucky they were to have the other stumble into their life.

"I think it's time we should go..." She paused briefly, inhaling deeply. "I don't think leaving Dez and Trish alone in a reasonably small space is good idea." Ally whispered comedically, mocha brown orbs dancing a slow, mournful but passionate waltz in the moonlight that caressed the vicinity.

"Yeah. It's time to leave." He whispered breathlessly before encompassing her petit hand with his own. He turned back to face the room, casting one last lingering glance about the room before flipping the light switch, the room bathing in darkness aside from the gentle touch of the silver ray of moonlight. He placed his hand on the golden door handle. "Let's go." An airy, dream-like quality encapsulated the ripple in his voice.

He gently tugged the door forward, pulling it all the way until it clicked shut.

The soft crooning of a guitar vibrated the serene air of the practice room, the last few items remaining silent in the twilight breeze that whispered through the open window. The fluorescent green of the colossal 'A' glimmering as it hung calmly on the wall, sparkling like fireflies.

One sentence appeared to echo around the vicinity as the sound of a car jerking to life and rolling away vibrated in the background;

'It most definitely wasn't the end of Austin&amp;Ally.'

**This is just how I'd imagine the conclusion of Austin &amp; Ally Season 4. Although this would be a sad ending I think it'd be adorable. I tried to make it quite realistic so I hope it worked. But what do you guys think? Did you like it?**

**Please review, favourite and follow. Your support means the world to me.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
